「Éforos」
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [DRABBLE] • ¿Te burlarías si te confieso que yo sólo quería una vida tranquila a tu lado, no? • [S8 / PWP]


**Éforos.**

**Nota: **Esto es solamente basado en la serie de HBO, **no** en los libros.

* * *

_"_Nunca me has caído bien, Cersei, pero eres mi hermana,  
de modo que jamás te hice daño alguno.  
Tú has puesto fin a eso. Esto me lo vas a pagar.  
Todavía no sé cómo, pero dame tiempo, ya se me ocurrirá algo.__

Ya no se trataba de un recuerdo fugaz.

Las blasfemias del hombre les costaron tanto que un día la larga noche llegó, absolutos vestigios del sol, siendo opacados por almas tan corruptas como inmundas. Donde la oscuridad cernida no fue la del gélido viento que rozaba las flores que temerosas se asomaban en la nieve sólo para ser quemadas con sus besos de alabastro.

Él podría asesinarlos a todos con tal de que ella fuera feliz.

(Eso se dijo, una vez).

Inútiles, enfermizos, podridos.

Podía regresar con su escudo o sobre él, no había lugar pala la suavidad, no en su corazón. No había lugar para la debilidad, no en los siete reinos. Marchó, arribó en tierras cuya presencia no era bienvenida y sabe que ella se reiría de él se saberse a sí mismo pensándolo.

_¿Te burlarías si te confieso que yo sólo quería una vida tranquila a tu lado, no?_

Seguramente lo haría incluso si no lo decía en voz alta, incluso si él sólo podía observar su sonrisa de navaja y manos de espadas, esos que lo alejaron de sus sueños y que no le dieron nada más que pesadillas durante décadas, las mismas que vieron a todos morir bajo su yugo, cuyo veneno corría como caudal de una ciudad atormentada por la avaricia.

Fue plenamente cesada.

Ellos vinieron con bestias en la oscuridad.

Con un monstruo gigante de ojos azules que con sus colmillos los tomaron de uno por uno hasta que no quedaron ni huesos ni cenizas a los cuáles rendirles honor. Los niños hablaron de los fantasmas de la reina, que su piel era de cal y su tacto te quemaba, cuyas ambiciones eran tan grandes como el mismo mar y ellos tenían miedo de pisar en él.

Todos menos ella.

Y así, marcharon.

A la boca de los siete infiernos.

Donde no hubo tregua ni un descanso para las almas aquella noche, cuando el miedo y la punición los azotó hasta que lo perdieron todo, incluso la paz interna. Donde sólo una entre todos ellos conservó la calma.

Brienne, caballero de los siete reinos.

Porque la libertad no viene sólo con la libertad. La libertad no es sólo el sol, acompañado con el canto de los niños a los héroes y las pasarelas en las plazas. La libertad viene con el costo más grande y temible de todos, el costo de una muerte inadvertida, una que te desgarra con sus colmillos y cuyos ojos son tan fríos y profundos como la larga noche.

Ella es el emisario, la regidora de todo el mundo.

La que viene por nosotros en una danza de todos los dioses y a la que cualquier mortal le teme. Por hombres nobles, libres o esclavos, una que no pide permiso y sólo puede ser atacada por la locura misma, por la que fue engendrada desde el vientre materno.

Del melocotón se inventó una historia al sol en las islas del sur, las mismas que le dieron a sus mejillas el color.

Cuyo calor vino acompañado del cuerpo cayendo, laxo a sus brazos. No hubo una muerte heroica, no hubo una luz al final de toda esa oscuridad donde ella pudo volver a ver el sol de nuevo, no hubo una palabra de consuelo para saciar el dolor del alma herida.

—Voy a traicionarte.

Ella lo supo, desde el inicio.

Lo supo cuando las mejillas de melocotón y el cabello rubio como rayos de sol vinieron acompañados de un cuerpecito tibio que se estremecía entre los ríos del norte, cuando la carita preciosa, redonda y perfecta la saludó ella pudo saberlo. Quiso verlo como a un fruto negro, fuente de desgracia, quiso verlo como una maldición encarnada siendo dicha por las antiguas sacerdotisas rojas.

Quiso que se tratara de eso, de un sueño funesto que se acabaría con la llegada de la luz del alba.

Pero en el momento en que él no pudo empuñar su espada contra la causa, ella lo supo.

Vio el oro caer como un manto, lluvia incipiente dispuesta a llevarse todo lo que les quedaba. Vio que el dolor de la sangre y la carne que apremia eran real, cuya victoria no podía ser nada más que despiadada, sin decoro alguno. Brienne lo supo en el momento en que la sangre se evaporó en sus manos y nos supo de quién era, aunque todo su cuerpo se sintiera frío.

Lo supo cuando Jaime sostuvo a su hijo en sus brazos.

Ella lo vio, a sus ojos azules profundos, como un mundo inmerso que podía salvarlos.

Que la maldición no era él.

Que la maldición era la sangre en la casa del león dorado.

Jaime había concedido dicha a ella para luego arrancársela cuando sus brazos se extendieron a ellos dos, y no a ella, Brienne lo supo. Cuando la sangre en su cuerpo se abandonó, el campo helado la recibió y a su cuerpo injuriado, cuando murió blandiendo la espada para proteger a aquel hombre que la bendijo con un nuevo destino que ella estaba orgullosa de portar: cuando Jaime no pudo blandir la espada contra la reina de los siete reinos, Brienne supo que no habría ningún honor a su sacrificio. Que ella actuó como había sido criada: despiadada cuando debía serlo y que la culpa fue suya creer que la larga noche un día acabaría.

Y que ella estaría allí para ver el sol de nueva cuenta.

_Llegará un día en el que te sientas segura y feliz,  
y de repente tu alegría se te convertirá en cenizas en la boca,  
y ese día sabrás que la deuda ha quedado saldada."_

* * *

**Por si no queda muy claro, Brienne se sacrificó en el momento en que Jaime no pudo asesinar a Cersei aquí. Y si esto no pasa en la serie i swear on god-**


End file.
